The Little Things
by Chaotic Sereniti
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles concerning Ed, Roy, and the little things they do that irritate, endear, turn on, or just amuse the other.
1. Study

**The Little Things **

**(A/N: Just a collection of drabbles concerning Ed, Roy, and the little things they do that irritate, endear, turn on, or just amuse the other. I don't know how many there will be, but I'll do my best. )**

**Study **

Roy walked in the front door of he and Edward's apartment after a long day of torture (i.e., paperwork) and began to take off his coat when he noticed something odd. On the second to last step leading to the second floor was Edward, slumped over a book and an open notebook, full of scribblings and notes. He cocked an eyebrow at this unusual sight; it was the third time this week he had come home to the blonde asleep on the stairs. He had asked Ed why he even bothered to study on the stairs when there was a perfectly good study down the hall. The blonde had responded, "It's just comfortable." Roy had shaken his head at this response and thought nothing of it. He picked the chibi up and carried him to their bedroom. He knew Ed would wake up soon and he would make fun of him then.

**-Fin-**


	2. Fire In His Eyes

Fire In His Eyes 

(A/N: I know this is posted as a separate story, but it seemed to fit with this, so I thought, what the hey and went for it.)

Edward's eyes. That is the first thing that comes to Roy Mustang's mind when he thinks of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Those molten gold eyes that burn with the fire of a sinner's determination to obtain absolution. He thinks that perhaps that is what attracted him to the youth in the first place, those tawny eyes that blazed with flames of purpose. It made sense; he _was_ the Flame Alchemist, after all. He had a natural lure to fire, and Edward's eyes burned hot enough to scorch. But, unlike the fire Roy conjured with his ignition gloves, the inferno in Edward's eyes couldn't be tamed or controlled. It was wild, out of control, uncultivated, and fed on his sins. It fed on his unrelenting, unending guilt. But sometimes, on very rare occasions, the flames reduced to a smolder and showed a hint of coolness, and serenity. It was these moments that Edward's soul shown through. And it was beautiful.

Yes, Roy reflected as Edward stomped into his office, ready for a fight, _that_ was probably what had attracted him originally. The fire in his eyes.

**-Fin-**


	3. Smirk

Smirk 

Edward sat across from his superior officer, Roy Mustang, and was getting angrier by the second. He was lecturing him about something, he wasn't sure what; he had quit listening ten minutes ago. No, what was ticking him off was the expression on Mustang's face. That damnable _smirk_. He looked so smug, so arrogant. And just what the heck did he have to be so damn cocky about? Just because he had a higher rank? Because he knew everything Edward did before he even wrote the useless report? Because he had a height advantage of…well, that wasn't the key thing to focus on. Because he knew just how hot he looked with his hair falling just so? Because he had Edward's heart on a platter and ignorantly crushed it every time he slipped on that _smirk_? But, Edward thought with a sigh, it was most likely simply because Roy thought that he was just that good. And as Edward got up and bowed, he grudgingly thought that Roy might have been right. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He saw that _smirk_ too often as it was.

**-Fin-**


	4. Hair

Hair 

Roy glanced over at his sleeping companion, not ready to wake up yet. Edward's hair had spilled out over the pillow and the sun was catching it _just so_. It created a halo around, making him appear angelic. He reached over and touched it; it was soft and smooth, just like he knew it would be. Edward didn't let him play with his hair often, so this was a rare treat. With a thought, he reached across the teen and snuggled into him. His nose was buried in that soft, nice smelling gold and even though he knew he would probably pay for it later, for now, it was worth it.

**-Fin-**


	5. Uniform

Uniform 

Edward had never liked the military uniform. It was one of the reasons he refused to wear one. To him and so many others, that uniform symbolized oppression and prejudice. It represented a bloodthirsty regime to a worn and tired people. But when Roy wore it, he saw…hope. Hope for peace and fairness. Hope for morality and sanctity of life. Hope for democracy and leaders who cared for their people. Yes, when Roy Mustang wore his uniform, you saw hope…or a really good-looking brunette. Either way, Edward figured, it was still good.

**-Fin-**


	6. Touch

Touch 

Edward leaned into Roy's touch, the older man's fingers working into tense muscles. It wasn't so much the fact that Roy was massaging away his stress than it was simply being touched. Edward had shunned any physical contact when he was searching for a way to fix his brother, but now that Al was back to normal and engaged to Winry, he felt no guilt in allowing Roy to touch him whenever he wanted. It still felt like he was relearning the sensation of touch, and often wondered of that was how Al felt. And as Roy enveloped him in his arms, he realized that he was an eager student, and would have no problem doing…extra credit.

**-Fin-**


	7. Automail

**Automail**

**(A/N: OMG, I actually wrote something _under_ 100 words! faints) **

Roy lay beside Edward in the middle of the night, a warm blanket draped securely around the small boy. The winter months were always harder on Edward, because of his automail. The cold started at his fingers, creep up to the shoulder port, eventually settling into his flesh. He tried to hide it, but Roy always knew. He always saw the persistent shivers that racked Edward's small frame. And, wrapping the blonde in his arms, he also knew he would always be there to warm Edward up, no matter how cold everything else got.

**-Fin-**


	8. Dog Of The State

**Dog Of The State**

**(A/N: Don't ask...for God's sake, don't ask...this is Neo Diji's fault for writing the inspiration) **

Roy stepped into his office with a hot cup of coffee. Edward was there waiting for him, ready to give his report. As Roy got a clear view of Edward, he dropped his mug. It shattered as the porcelain hit the floor. Edward was clad in a bright blue uniform, which was slightly out of order. No, what really caused the surprise were the dog ears. They were the same brilliant gold as his hair and were tipped at the top. Then there was the tail. It was a similar tawny color and was nice and bushy. Roy stared in astonishment as he took this in. Edward growled and pounced at Roy, aiming for his throat…

Roy woke with a yell. His hands went to his neck, checking for blood. When he realized there was none, he looked over at Edward, still sleeping soundly. He stretched to ensure there were no ears. He sighed with relief when he saw there, of course, were none. He even glanced under the covers to make sure there was no tail. When he had sufficiently convinced himself that everything was as it should be, he lay back down. As he drifted back to sleep, he made a mental note to not have any more shots of whiskey after dog sitting for Hawkeye.

**-Fin-**


End file.
